Unpleaent Encounters
by Spirits2478
Summary: Thats when he heard her say it, that awful, hateful, stupid word, Demon.


I Do Not Own Any Of This. This belongs to Marvel, Blah, Blah, Blah you've heard this all before. Now enjoy the story.

It was a quiet day in the mansion, Scott and Jean were doing homework in the library and Logan was doing things that by law I am not permitted to write. While Kurt paced back in forth in his room anticipating the arrival of the new student, Kitty Pryde. The Professor and Storm were picking her up from the train station, like they had did with him only months ago. He had come so far from the scared teen he used to be, now he actually had friends which was impossible in his small hometown in Germany, Kurt thought as his tail twitched behind him. Scott and Jean have been great to him, not even minding his appearance, But still they were both very strict about rules, pranking and partying, that's why he was so excited about the new girl, hoping that she would be into to some of the stuff he liked.

Kurt sighed, staring at the clock wondering when Kitty would arrive.

" I'm going to die of boredom if I vait here all day for her!" So he bamfed off towards the danger room, hoping that it wasn't in use at the time. Sure enough when he arrived outside the danger room doors it was empty. So he went in turned it to a low level and began.

Kitty Pryde entered through the mansion doors and looked around in awe, the mansion looked like something Bill Gates might use as a summer home, " This place is like so cool!" Kitty exclaimed " I'm glad you like it Kitty, now Storm will show you too your room then we can get started on the tour." Storm led Kitty up the stairs and down the halls to her room, telling her about Jean, Scott and Kurt. She decided not to mention about the way Kurt looked and thought that Kurt should show her himself. Once Kitty was done unpacking the tour began , Xavier started with the kitchen then the library, upon entering they found Jean and Scott searching through two chemistry books. " Ahem, Jean, Scott I would like to introduce you too Kitty Pryde." Scott and Jean looked up surprised that the new girl was here. Jean got up and put a warm welcoming smile on her face, " Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Jean Grey." Scott, feeling rude that he hadn't introduce himself yet, got up next to Jean, " Hey, I'm Scott, nice meeting you." Kitty looked up at the older teens, " So like I'm not the only one with . . ." Jean knew what she meant and made her chemistry book float towards her, " Don't worry Kitty, we all have gifts here." Kitty smiled. Xavier looked around at his students, " Shall we continue the tour?" So Xavier, Scott and Jean took Kitty around the mansion talking about how he set up the mansion for gifted youngsters, sometimes Scott or Jean would tell Kitty about something that happened in that particular room. Finally they came upon the Danger Room. " This is the Danger Room, where we teach you how to fight and defend yourself in battle." Xavier explained to Kitty, Not knowing that the danger room was in use, the professor opened the doors to the danger room.

Kurt had been fighting robots and mechanical arms for awhile now and was getting really good and doing flips an the air then coming down and smashing them. " I vonder vhen Kitty will arrive?" Just then the danger room doors opened and then he saw her, she was beautiful like an angel. Her brunette hair was tied in a ponytail and she had shimmering light blue eyes. He then decided that this was a good time to impress her, so he did a few front flips in the air then teleported down on to a robot. That's when he heard her scream. The first thing that entered he's mind was that one of the robots hit her, so he started going across the room to see how badly she was hurt. Then he heard that awful, stupid word, Demon. He stopped dead in his tracks, memories flooded his mind of being burned at the stake and people chanting burn the demon! Why didn't I think of this early, that she would be scared of me, how could I be this stupid! Kurt thought as he watched Kitty stare at him in horror. Kurt was so shocked about Kitty that he didn't notice the mechanical arm coming towards him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, he tried to get up but he was badly injured. " Ich bin kein Damon" Kurt stuttered out weakly, " Jean take him down to Hank right away." Xavier ordered, Jean went over To Kurt and Levitated him towards the door. " How did that thing get in here?" Kitty asked, and before anyone could answer her question she spoke again " So like what are you going do with it now?"

The Professor sighed, " Kitty, That was one of our students, Kurt Wagner." Kitty didn't know what to say, that thing is a student here. " Umm, I guess I'll go take a shower now, thanks for the tour." and that's all Kurt heard before he blacked out.

PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames please, thank you. I love spell checker, were would we be without it!

Ich bin kein Damon- I am not a demon.


End file.
